


Any Special Instructions?

by honey_lemons



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, incredibly cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_lemons/pseuds/honey_lemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's ordered from the local pizza shop countless times, but she's never seen a delivery girl she liked /that/ much. <br/>(Cheesy, pun intended, pizza delivery au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Special Instructions?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm putting off writing my other story, I decided to write this trashy oneshot thing bc I'm Amberprice trash. I found this (cliche au) prompt on the tumblr blog fanficy-prompts. Also, shameless self-promo, follow me on tumblr @ heylunas.   
> (Also I wrote this in like 15 minutes so it's probably messy)

“Uh, hello, yes, I'd like to order a pizza,” muttered Chloe into her cell phone.

It was yet another night she'd stayed up too late thinking about existence, and like always, her hunger was driving her crazy. This happened at least twice a week, and the 24-hour pizza place in town was probably sick of seeing her number come up.

“Alright, what'll it be?” said a peppy voice on the other end. Chloe wasn't expecting anyone who was up at three in the morning, working a shift at a pizza place no less, to be that excited. It sort of irritated her in a way. 

“Um, I'll have a medium pepperoni,” Chloe replied. Usually, she ended up eating half of the pizza that night, then the other half throughout the next day, so medium was the ideal size. 

“Okay, we'll send it right over,” the girl said. “Thank you for ordering!” She noticed that the worker didn't ask for her name or address. That was how messed up she was. 

Chloe hung up her phone and sat back on her couch. It seemed there was nothing to do while she waited. Blankly, she turned on the TV and half-watched whatever cheesy sitcom was on, and half-dozed off to sleep. 

The loud buzz of the apartment doorbell woke Chloe up minutes later. She dizzily stood up, grabbed a ten dollar bill from her table, and walked to the door, making sure to look through the peephole before opening it up. 

“Hello, I've got a pizza here for Chloe Price,” the delivery girl said, reading off of her receipt. 

Immediately, the only thing Chloe thought was "wow, she's cute". And she was right. The girl had long, caramel-colored hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Her hazel eyes had a sparkle that almost made Chloe weak in the knees, and her smile was like a thousand fireworks going off at once. 

“Uh, yeah, I'm that,” stuttered Chloe, awkwardly grabbing the pizza box from the girl while simultaneously handing her the money. Chloe caught a glimpse of the worker's name tag, which read "Rachel A". 

So her beautiful name matched her beautiful appearance, thought Chloe. I'm going in too deep already. 

Rachel laughed at Chloe's gawkiness as she handed her a receipt and a pen. Chloe's cheeks burned, and she hoped that she wasn't visibly blushing. She couldn't help that Rachel's laugh sounded like little bells, tinkling away. It wasn't her fault. 

“Okay, please sign this,” instructed Rachel, pointing at the paper. 

Chloe nodded and hastily signed her name. It looked terrible, like a second grader had signed. She could hardly read what had been written. 

“Thank you for ordering!” Said Rachel with a huge grin. Why were all of Arcadia Pizzeria's workers so peppy? 

Chloe shut the door after Rachel had walked away. She sank to the floor and sighed as she opened the pizza box, knowing that that definitely wouldn't be the last time she ordered from the restaurant. 

________________________________

Three days after her first encounter with the cute delivery girl, Chloe made it her mission to find her again, even if it meant forcing herself to stay awake till two in the morning. 

Three cups of gross, watery coffee from her own coffee pot later, she decided it was time to make the call. And she specifically had to ask if Rachel could deliver. 

Chloe dialed the restaurant's number, the one that she'd memorized so long ago. She held her breath and hoped for the best, that Rachel would be available to deliver to her. 

“Hello, this is Arcadia Pizzeria, what would you like to order?” This time the worker who answered was a nonchalant sounding teenage girl.

“Um, I'll take a small Hawaiian pizza,” Chloe gushed. 

“Ugh,” said the worker. “Oh, I mean, sorry, we'll send it over.” 

Chloe was used to the employees at the restaurant dissing her taste in pizza. It didn't bother her like it used to. And this time, they actually confirmed her address. It'd been a while since that had happened. 

“Any special instructions?” Asked the girl. 

Chloe gulped before giving her answer. “Um, is Rachel available?”

“Rachel Amber?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Chloe hated how pretty the name sounded. Rachel Amber.

“Er, okay, she'll be over in a few.” The employee hung up the phone before Chloe got a chance to. 

“Yes!” Shouted Chloe as soon as she was sure that the call had ended. For a moment, she forgot that it was two o'clock in the morning in an apartment building. 

The next ten minutes were excruciatingly stressful. Chloe hoped that nobody told Rachel that she was requested to deliver. 

When the doorbell went off, it made Chloe jump out of her skin. She shakily walked to the door, pulling out her cash. Inhaling deeply, Chloe pulled the door opened to see a smiley Rachel, just like before. 

Today, her hair was braided to the side, and she wore a feather that was attached to her uniform visor. 

“Hey,” she said. “I guess this pizza's for you, Miss Price!” She pushed the box into Chloe's hands. 

“Thank you,” sighed Chloe, handing over her money. 

“You know the drill,” Rachel said, passing Chloe a pen and paper. 

Chloe quickly scribbled her name on the receipt and gave it back to Rachel. Her heart was pounding, and she was pretty sure that she was blushing again. 

“Alright, thank you for choosing Arcadia Piz-” 

“Wait!” Chloe said, stopping Rachel from closing the door. “C-can I get your number?”

Rachel looked surprised at first, but then she smiled and pulled out the pen that she'd given Chloe to write with before. 

“Hold out your arm,” commanded Rachel. 

Chloe did as she was told, letting Rachel write her phone number on her arm in pretty, loopy writing. She noticed that Rachel had a tattoo of a star on her wrist, which for some reason, made Chloe fall even more in love with her. 

“You should call me soon!” Rachel said with a wink. She pushed the door shut, leaving Chloe dumbfounded on the other side. 

The blue haired girl stared down at the writing on her arm. She couldn't believe she actually pulled it off. 

Running to where her cell phone was, Chloe quickly added the number to her contacts. With a sigh, she slumped back on her couch and fell asleep, without a care in the world. Not even a care about the pizza she'd left sitting on her doormat.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, I've been a writer forever and I've never been good at ending things. Also, yeah, Chloe so would be the kind of person who likes pineapple on pizza.


End file.
